Di tengah kerumunan
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tanjiro menarik tangannya menuju ke arah kerumunan penontin parada, menjauh dari Nezuko dan yang lain. [Tanjiro x Zenitsu] [#MothlyFFA #FebruaryConfession] [3rd Project 26 #11]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Agatsuma Zenitsu, Kamado Tanjiro,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #11**_

_**I'm yours : Answer**_

**Di tengah kerumunan**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tanjiro menangkap tangannya. Tidak membiarkan Zenitsu untuk ikut bersama dengan Nezuko serta Kanao dan yang lain untuk naik ke wahana kereta air. Gelengan kepala sang kawan menghentikan langkahnya, dan mau tidak mau Zenitsu tinggal di sana bersama dengan Tanjiro setelah membuang kaleng kopinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Biarkan Nezuko main dengan yang lain dulu."

Hari ini bersama dengan anggota Klub Kendo plus Nezuko, Zenitsu ikut jalan-jalan di taman bermain. Tanjiro memberikan tiket potongan harga yang dia dapat dari kepala sekolah sebagai bayaran untuk kemenangan klub mereka di beberapa kategori Pertandingan Kendo Tingkat Provinsi yang baru saja selesai tiga hari lalu. Kebetulan karena hari cerah, banyak yang bisa ikut, Nezuko adiknya Tanjiro sampai ikut karena banyak dari anggota laki-laki Klub Kendo mereka yang suka pada Nezuko.

Termasuk Zenitsu.

Sayangnya sejak menginjakan kaki di taman bemain terbesar di kota mereka ini, Zenitsu tidak sama sekali dapat kesempatan untuk mendekat pada Nezuko. Tanjiro dan anggota yang lain menghalanginya—padahal mereka tahu kalau Zenitsu hanya suka kalau bisa dekat dengan Nezuko, tidak ada niat macam-macam.

Nezuko itu manis. Punya adik perempuan yang manis dan menggemaskan seperti Nezuko itu adalah mimpi indah untuk Zenitsu, Tanjiro juga tahu tentang itu.

Punya kakak seperti Kaigaku itu melelahkan, Nezuko adalah obat untuk hatinya yang lelah karena kelakuan Kaigaku. Yah, Zenitsu tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung, karena mereka teman sejak kecil, setidaknya tentang hal seperti itu Zenitsu pikir Tanjiro pasti tahu. Tapi nyatanya sekarang, Tanjiro justru mengancamnya dengan tatapan.

"Maaf-maaf, aku tidak ada niat jelek pada Nezuko-chan, kok."

Tangan Zenitsu masih belum dilepaskan. Tanjiro membawanya menjauhi antrian untuk masuk ke wanaha kereta air, menuju kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton parade di jalan utama taman bermain itu.

"Hey, Tanjiro. Jangan marah begini, aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud apa-apa pada adikmu."

Diabaikan. Zenitsu jadi makin merasa bersalah.

Sebelum ini Tanjiro tidak pernah kelihatan tidak suka saat Zenitsu mencoba dekat dengan Nezuko. Sebaliknya, kadang Tanjiro menggunakan nama Nezuko untuk menarik minat Zenitsu saat akan melakukan sesuatu yang Zenitsu tidak suka—seperti jalan-jalan hari ini.

Kalau tidak ada Nezuko, mungkin Zenitsu akan memilih tinggal di rumah saja, beristirahat karena dalam waktu dekat dirinya akan ikut dalam Pertandingan Kendo Tingkat Nasional. Setelah menang dalam kategoti pertandingan ganda bersama Inosuke tiga hari lalu tubuhnya mendadak ingin remuk. Menghadapi lawan dan menjinakan kelakuan Inosuke itu bukan hal mudah, jalan-jalan jadi tidak begitu menarik. Tapi karena Tanjiro bilang Nezuko juga ikut, akhirnya Zenitsu putuskan untuk ikut juga dengan tujuan ingin mengobati lelah hatinya dengan tawa serta senyum manis Nezuko.

Begitu niatnya.

"Nah, Tanjiro."

Tanjiro berhenti.

Sayangnya di tempat yang luar biasa sesak.

Pergelangan tangan Zenitsu masih digenggam kuat oleh ketua klub sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu. Pengunjung yang sedang menonton parade di jalan utama mendadak bergeser ke posisi di mana mereka berhenti sekarang. Tidak tahu ada pertunjukan apa, dari tempatnya Zenitsu tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Kau ingin lihat parade?"

Akhirnya Tanjiro berbalik. Walau tangannya masih belum dilepaskan oleh Tanjiro, dan karena kerumunan pengunjung lain yang mulai berdesakan Zenitsu pikir tetap dipegang erat seperti ini justru lebih baik untuk sekarang. Agar tidak terpisah.

"Kau ingin lihat parade?" Zenitsu sengaja mengulang pertanyaan itu, untuk memastikan apa tujuan Tanjiro membawanya ke tengah kerumunan ini.

"Tidak." Dia menggeleng. Suaranya cukup keras saat menjawab barusan. Zenitsu sampai kaget.

"Lalu buat apa kita ke sini?"

Satu tangan Zenitsu yang lain diraih, sekarang kedua tangan Zenitsu ada lama genggaman Tanjiro.

Dapat perlakuan seperti ini dari teman masa kecilnya tiba-tiba membuat jantung Zenitsu berdegup keras. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi memang sejak awal Zenitsu menaruh perasaan lebih pada kawan ini.

"Ayo pindah, di sini terlalu ramai."

"Tidak apa-apa. Di sini lebih baik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengar baik-baik." Kedua tangan Zenitsu digenggam semakin erat. "Aku menyukaimu."

"..ha?"

"Hari ini aku sengaja mengajak anak-anak Klub Kendo dan Nezuko ikut ke sini. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu tujuan awalku adalah menyatakan perasaanku sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya." Padahal Zenitsu yakin kalau parade yang sedang berjalan di jalan utama di sampingnya cukup berisik. Belum lagi sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan penonton juga. Tapi dia bisa mendengar suara Tanjiro cukup jelas. Tidak ada kata yang terlewat. "Aku menyukaimu, Zenitsu. Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

Bingung, Zenitsu ingin melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih dalam penjagaan Tanjiro tapi tidak bisa, Tanjiro memegangnya erat. Kalau belum adu kekuatan, mustahil bisa lepas begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau memberiku jawaban."

"..um, tapi aku perlu memikirkannya dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi." Tangannya dilepas, Zenitsu hampir senang, tapi yang terjadi kemudian justru membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih keras dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sekarang bukan hanya tangannya, Tanjiro kini menawan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Tanjiro sudah melingar memeluk erat pinggangnya, dagu Tanjiro sudah bersandar santai di bahunya saat mengatakan, "Aku ingin saat pertandingan tingkat nasional nanti kau sudah menjadi milikku."

"A-ano, ta-tapikan.."

"Nah, Zenitsu, aku tahu kau tidak akan menolakku, kan?"

Dada Zenitsu rasanya siap meledak kapanpun. Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering padahal belum lama tadi dirinya menghabiskan satu kaleng kopi instan yang dia beli di mesin penjual otomatis.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau mencoba kabur dariku sekarang, kita akan terpisah. Aku juga bisa pastikan setelah ini kita mungkin akan sulit untuk bertemu lagi. Jadi, Zenitsu, jangan buat aku menunggu lama lagi." Tanjiro sempat menghela napas sekali dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Zenitsu. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Kupikir kau akan datang padaku dan mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Tapi nyatanya kau memang terlalu pengecut untuk hal seperti itu, jadi sekarang aku yang mengatakannya."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama kau mau mengiyakan permintaanku."

Jantungnya masih belum bisa tenang, Zenitsu malah mulai ragu kalau degup jantungnya bisa bisa tenang hari ini. Mendapat pernyataan dari teman masa kecilnya ini sudah cukup untuk menimbulkan kelainan untuk jantungnya sekarang.

Pelan perlahan, kedua tangannya yang awalnya menjadi tawanan Tanjiro naik, membalas pelukan Tanjiro. Dalam hati Zenitsu berterima kasih pada dewa, pada Tanjiro juga. "Ba-baiklah, aku mau."

"Sungguh?" Tanjiro sempat menjauhkan dirinya sesaat, tapi belum sempat Zenitsu membalas dia sudah kembali memeluk erat Zenitsu sambil mengulang ucapan syukur dan terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Zenitsu. Terima kasih, Dewa."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**08/02/2020 13:06**

Hay, aku datang dengan TanZen lagi~

Lagi pengen bikin Tanjiro rada agresif dikit, pengen Seme yang ngga sabaran (walau sebenernya Tanjiro termasuk udah sangat sabar). Rasanya alur ini rada buru-buru, ya. Maaf, bikin panjang rada susah juga soalnya.

Oke moga banyak yang suka, ya~

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

"Kakak." Tangannya yang di gandeng Tanjiro langsung Zenitsu lepas karena kaget dengan panggilan dari suara yang dia kenal barusan. "Kami cari kalian dari tadi. Kalau mau pisah setidaknya kabari, jadi kami tidak mencari-cari."

"Maaf Nezuko-chan."

"Zenitsu-san tidak salah. Kakak yang salah." Gadis itu bertolak pinggang di hadapan kakaknya. Dia menunjukan raut wajah marah yang entah kenapa justru terlihat manis bagi Zenitsu. "Kakak pasti yang menarik paksa Zenitsu-san untuk ikut dengannya. Aku tahu!"

"Hehehe, maaf, Nezuko."

Nezuko menoleh padanya, mendekat dan kemudian memeluk lengan Zenitsu. "Kalau nanti kakak jahat, bilang padaku saja. Akan aku hukum dia."

"..ha?"

Sambil tersenyum tipis gadis itu menambahkan, "Aku tahu, kok. Selamat, ya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama kalian lulus dari status 'bodoh' dan menjadi 'semakin bodoh'"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
